1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dust mops, and more specifically relates to a dust mop with multiple handle holders to allow attachment of the handle to a central portion of the dust mop frame for normal use, or to an end of the dust mop frame for use in tight quarters.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is difficult to use a conventional dust mop to dust the floor below an article of furniture, such as, for example, a chair, a table, a sofa, retail shelving with no kick plate, produce carts, clothes racks or the like. Since the handle is usually connected to the center of the dust mop head, often only half of the dust mop can be used. Some places are difficult to reach, and some places, such as under grocery shelves, for example, cannot be reached with an ordinary dust mop, particularly when the user has an infirmity or injury, such as a bad back or knee problem, that prevents bending over or crouching down. Further, some exposed areas of floor typically form a narrow strip or corridor, such as between two heavy or fixed objects, and if the objects are difficult to move, the objects may be so closely spaced together that the dust mop head is too wide to fit between the objects.
There is a need for a dust mop that can be used to dust under objects raised above the floor and, further, in areas too narrow to accommodate a conventional dust mop. Thus, a dust mop with multiple handle holders solving the aforementioned problems is desired.